


Lullaby for a Stormy Night

by Its_Nikki_Bitch



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: But Kura is a fluffy fluffy kitty, Fluff, Friendship, Kitties cheer everyone up, M/M, Marik is afraid of thunderstorms, Maybe something more?, Thiefshipping, my poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Nikki_Bitch/pseuds/Its_Nikki_Bitch
Summary: When there is a thunderstorm, Marik is scared and can only be comforted by his best friend. Bakura.





	

Marik let out a small whimper as the deep rumbling sound of thunder rolled through the sky. He lit a fat, stubby candle on his bedside; relishing in the soft orange light it gave off.

He tried to be strong and didn't want it showing, but he absolutely hated the dark. The thunderstorm outside wasn't helping the matter. Something hit the outside of his window and he let out a frightened squeal and dug himself deeper into his covers, even though he knew it was just a tree branch tapping at his window.

Trying to block out the claps of thunder, flashes of lightning, and the harsh pounding on the glass window, Marik imagined his sister, Ishizu, singing a song she used to sing to him when he was little. Odion, his older, adopted brother, and Ishizu had told him that when their mother was alive, she would sing the same lullaby to them when they were young.

Marik imagined his 9-year-old self, and how naive he had used to be.

* * *

_He was curious. What was that soft tip-tap tip-tap sound he heard coming from above him?_

_"'Shizu...?" The 9-year-old looked up at his 13-year-old sister, Ishizu, with big, doe-like eyes. Ishizu looked over at her little brother, who was staring contently at the ceiling. "Yes, Marik?" The dark haired Egyptian girl smiled lovingly at her little brother, having a hunch what he might be wondering._

_"What's that noise up above?" Ah, so that was it. She and their adopted brother, Odion, had both known about Marik's fascination with the above-ground, but they both knew it would be dangerous to grant their little brother the knowledge. Their father was very strict, and no one was allowed to go outside, so they were stuck in the tomb they called their home._

_But before Marik was born, they had been allowed outside, and the 2 children relished in the moonlight. Now, they had adjusted to living in darkness, down underground. They knew Marik deserved so much more but could do little to make life better for him, for they would be whipped if they dared contradict their father. Well, Ishizu and Marik's. He thought Odion of nothing more than a slave, although the young man was very loyal to his adoptive siblings._

_"That's rain, Marik." Ishizu hesitantly told her little brother. She didn't want him running around repeating her words, or spouting off nonsensicalities or they would all be in serious trouble. But she trusted her little brother to keep quiet, as he was usually a very nice and caring little boy._

_"R-Rain?" He repeated the word, trying out how it sounded on his tongue. Deciding he liked the word, he said it with more ease, but very softly and quietly. "Rain..."_

_Ishizu repressed the urge to giggle when she saw the big, happy smile on Marik's face._

_"What is rain, 'Shizu?"_

_Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Odion walk over. "Giving Master Marik an education? Always good to have one of those." The 17, almost 18, year old said jokingly._

_Ishizu and Marik both giggled._

_"Yep, we don't want Our Majesty to be a butthead!" Ishizu joked, earning a small slap from her little brother. "I'm not a butthead!" Marik giggled._

_"I hate to break it to you, Mar..." They all laughed._

_Then, a loud crack ripped through the sky, which startled them and Marik must've jumped at least a foot in the air. "What was that?!" He all but shrieked._

_"Just thunder, nothing to fear. You're fine Marik." He didn't like the harshly falling water and loud cracks above him, what Odion had explained to him to be a 'thunderstorm', but right now, he felt safe from the harsh cracking and jarring impact of water falling rapidly down to earth._

* * *

From that day on, he had hated storms. Especially nightly ones.

The moment Marik had first seen daylight, he knew he couldn't go back to living in the darkness. Now, he was terrified of the dark, not wanting to remember those dark days. Not wanting to remember he had darkness living inside of him and feeding off his anger and sorrow.

He couldn't seem to find any comfort in the stubby candle on his bedside, which glowed like a dying ember. Marik poked his head from under the covers and very quickly but quietly blundered over to the light switch.

He hastily flipped it up, but nothing happened. _Up, Down, Up, Down, Up, Down…_ Slowly realization dawned on him. The power was out.

The blonde Egyptian boy was now scurrying back to the comfort of his warm sheets, but they were cold by now.

The room lit up with a flash of lightning, and Marik found himself involuntarily calling out Bakura's name.

After about a minute, a tall, handsome whitette walked into the room. "What is it, Marik?"

Bakura's white hair stuck out in all directions, even more so than usual. He had a fairly tight brown long sleeve shirt which hugged this thin frame. He had pajama bottom clad legs, which hung low around his hips.

Bakura yawned and stretched his arms, indicating that Marik, had indeed, woken him up.

Marik stopped himself from ogling his-admittingly-best friend.

"The power is out." The Egyptian said weakly. He couldn't just say that he was scared, so he wanted Bakura to comfort him. Bakura wasn't really the _'heartfelt_ ' type. He was more of the _'look-me-in-the-eye-like-you're-an-equal-to-me-and-you'll-die'_ type.

"Yeah? So?" His eyes slipped closed for a moment before he opened them in realization. "Marik, are you scared of the dark?" He sauntered over to the bed and sat at the foot of it. But, deciding he was tired, Bakura fell back, shoving his face into the purple and gold bedding.

"A little…" Marik admitted. the Egyptian jumped a little when Bakura sat up and looked him dead in the eye.

"You seemed pretty terrified when you called my name." As if on cue, the room lit up and thunder boomed throughout the sky. Marik, on instinct, leaped into Bakura's arms and clutched at his shoulders.

Bakura awkwardly pat Marik's blonde hair. He couldn't decide whether to push the blonde off or to comfort him. He decided on the latter.

"There, there..?" He really was no good at this. "There is nothing to be scared of. It's just a thunderstorm." He tried explaining. Marik's muscles went rigid, and he pressed himself up tighter against Bakura. Close enough to inhale his musky scent of pine needles and the scent of the ocean.

Marik decided that it was comforting. Not only the scent but the warmth of another living body.

"Will you stay with me 'till morning?" Marik asked shyly, feeling like a small child. He had never liked thunderstorms. But he loved gentle rain and the slight 'tip-tap' noise that came with it.

He did not, however, like lightning, thunder, and rain falling so hard and fast that you'd get welts. Nor did he like how dark it was outside.

At least during most nights, he could see his beloved moon. But when it rained the clouds always obscured his vision, engulfing him in darkness and gave him a lonely feeling. A feeling for which he hated and endured most of his childhood with.

Bakura's breath hitched as he felt Marik wrap his arms around the yami's pale torso. 'Stay with me 'till morning...' Never had anyone asked him such an odd request. Usually, when people requested things from him, it was either to spare their lives or to kill them and get it over with. Of course, he never complied, but still...

The 5,000-year-old spirit had never cared about anyone. Ever since the destruction of his village, Kul Elna, he had hated everyone and everything, much like emotional teenagers do when they're going through that 'phase'.

But that had changed until about a year ago when he met Marik at the beginning of Battle City. Well, let's not bore you with the whole story, but he now lived in hiding with only Ryou (separate body; long story) and Marik knowing about his 'resurrection'. That didn't mean he didn't go around messing with people (especially Yugi and the gang) though it was pretty dangerous if he were to be caught. But what's life without a little fun?

Marik looked back up at him with tear-brimmed eyes. "Please, 'Kura?" He asked, eyes wide like a scared little child. But his amethyst colored eyes told an entire story, which Bakura could read like a book.

_Don't leave me. I hate being alone._

"Of course," Bakura promised, feeling a tingling sensation crawl up his spine as he did so. Marik smiled, obviously feeling a little better. He crawled back under his fluffy, purple comforter and smiled at Bakura.

Bakura couldn't help but smile back. He laid back and stretched, but stayed at the foot of the bed.

"Wouldn't you like it better up here with the covers and a pillow?" Marik asked innocently, a soft orange glow radiating off his deeply tanned skin.

Bakura, who was (fortunately) partially hidden by the darkness blushed uncontrollably, but Marik couldn't see. Thank god.

"Y-You want me to sleep with you?" The white haired yami stammered. Marik, being his naive and clueless self, didn't catch how flustered his friend was.

"Yeah. I mean, it's only sleeping right?" He said. Then, as an afterthought, he added, "It's not gay!"

Bakura gulped down any awkward feelings he had been feeling and crawled up to the head of the bed to join Marik. After he hesitantly wriggled down underneath the covers, Marik immediately snuggled up to him, happy for the extra warmth.

"You're pretty cuddly, 'Kura. Kind of like a kitten...A spoiled and cuddly kitten." Bakura rolled his eyes. He was nothing like a kitten! He killed people! But looks like things change, huh?

It seemed like Bakura was distracting Marik from the ongoing storm outside the window, but just as Bakura thought this, a flash of lightning crackled across the sky in a bright and loud flash.

Marik whimpered and curled to Bakura, nuzzling his head into the crook of the spirit's neck. Just out of sight to see Bakura's flushed, flaming red face.

"Can you sing something?" Marik asked, voice barely above a whisper. This request startled Bakura so much he hopped up and fell off the side of the bed, pulling the sheets and purple satin blankets with him.

Bakura ended up like a purple burrito, which was gasping and sputtering. Not just because the blankets were suffocating him, either!

Marik gasped and immediately pulled the covers off of his partner in crime. Bakura stumbled away, face very, very red.

"Y-You don't have to. It's...It's okay." Marik muttered quietly and turned away, fixated on the sheets and spreading them back across the bed.

Bakura shook his head furiously, though Marik had his back turned to him. He tilted his head and was able to see Marik biting his lip and tears brimming his eyes once again.

"What's wrong?" Bakura's voice seemed a bit croaky and hoarse but he managed to ask the question clearly. He cleared his throat, feeling a gunky substance slide down his windpipe and unclogging his vocal passageway.

"It's just..." Marik murmured, still refusing to look in Bakura's direction. The soft candlelight made his skin shimmer with a mocha brown and unshed tears in his soft violet eyes glimmer with sorrow and longing. "It's just...when I was really little, my sister Ishizu would sing me a lullaby every time there was a storm. Every time, up until I..." His sentence died off, but Bakura knew the end of it and decided to finish it, though it must've been painful to think about for the Egyptian.

"Until you left." Bakura finished solemnly. Marik nodded slowly.

"It's okay, Marik. It's okay to be afraid and to cry. It's human-"

"What would you know about being human, Bakura?! You've lived in the Millennium Ring for centuries! I doubt you even remember pain, love, longing, lust, or any feeling!" Silent tears trickled down Marik's face in slow, steady streams.

Bakura felt a stab of hurt and rejection shoot through his heart like a lightning bolt. Ironic, huh?

"You don't get it, do you, Marik? I literally can't feel emotions!" He yelled. Marik whimpered and fell back against the bed, but couldn't escape Bakura's booming voice. "5,000 years! That's how long I had been...been imprisoned!"

Bakura's chest was heaving, but he still continued yelling, wanting to get his point across.

"Imagine it. Okay? Just, imagine it! Being conscious the entire time, watching people live their lives, while my life should've ended thousands of years ago! But you're right. I don't remember how to be human anymore. I don't even know how to handle my own feelings. Let alone..."

His sentence died off, and he looked out the window. It was silent except for the pitter patters of the rain.

Marik, just now finishing making his bed, laid on his side of it, not even acknowledging Bakura. "Let's just go to sleep." He murmured lowly.

The white haired yami nodded, even though the Egyptian could not see him and had his back turned to Bakura.

Bakura laid down on the opposite side of the bed, on the very edge. He didn't even make a move to cover himself up. He intended to make good on his promise and stay until Marik fell asleep.

Bakura curled into a ball and his eyes were trained on the back of Marik's head. The blonde hikari's shoulders trembled, though Bakura couldn't hear Marik crying.

_"Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger_

_I am here tonight"_

Bakura murmured softly to himself. It was a lullaby he had heard long ago, long before Ryou had the ring. Maybe..? He didn't remember. It was just a song that made him feel...alive.

He didn't notice Marik's body freeze up as if stone.

_"Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes_

_And lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tearstained face_

_I am here tonight"_

His voice gradually rose, and he felt his heart flutter, as it gave a melancholy sob. Marik turned around, eyes wide and partially parted lips. Almost a gasp. Or recognition.

_"And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_Still, keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And the branches to hands_

_They're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_For you know, once even I_

_Was a little child_

_And I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep the fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown_

_And these years have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

_'til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning"_

"Bakura..." The blonde hikari breathed. How did he know this song? It was the same one his siblings would sing to him. The one his mother sang.

The spirit of the ring closed his eyes, almost blissfully. "I'm sorry, Marik. That song just..." He trailed off, apparently remembering happy times.

Marik sat up, no longer bothered by the harsh rain. He leaned over and hugged Bakura. "Thank you. You have no idea what that song means to me."

Bakura hugged him back, feeling genuinely happy. "I have a hunch."


End file.
